Jurassic World Evolution:Rules
This is a list of rules for the Jurassic World Evolution Wiki. Rules will be added on an as-needed basis. There are generally few rules and most are obvious. For rules relating to this wiki's standards of Jurassic Franchise canon, refer to this page. __TOC__ Main rules #Vandalism (or spam) is not allowed. #This is a community wiki. You do not own any page other than your user page, and if somebody is changing a page you created for the benefit of the wiki as a whole, let them. #Do not expose too much personal information online of you or someone you know. This data can be picked up from anyone on the internet and once it is out, even deleting it off a page cannot guarantee it will not be, and can be used maliciously. These include surnames, passwords, bank accounts, posting your age below 13, your real picture, your address, what you are doing, and where are you found and more. Of course beware what you say on other sites that are linked to your wikia account. See Central Wikia's Terms of Use. Discrimination #Stay civil and always assume good faith. If something isn't obviously vandalism, then do not assume or attack the editor. If the error is a simple mistake, inform the user politely about correcting it next time. If it is vandalism or spam, leave it to the administrators of the wiki to fix. #The same applies for new users, who may not be familiar with wiki conduct. Editing #Only add sourced information, do not add your theories and ideas. #Do not post copyrighted material without permission. Plagiarism is taken seriously, remember to source quotes. #Pages must be neutral point of view. #It is not required for normal edits but when doing big edits write a summary in the summary box. #Instead of causing flame wars, these issues can be resolved via talk page. #Make sure your edit or page creation includes a clear page layout, good grammar/spelling, and relevant images. #There is several forms of the English language, such as British and American English. On an international wiki, it doesn't matter what form of a language is used. There is no need to convert it to a different version. User's pages Unlike most articles users content pages should not be edited without permission. On user talk pages, remember to follow the guidelines (which will vary between user) as stated on their talk page. Talk pages #Users may not remove talk page content unless it is vandalism, harassment or spam from other talk pages. #Users may remove content from their own talk page, unless it is a staff message. In these cases, the message must be preserved. Signatures See this external article for the prefered standard for signatures. #The main things are not to include big or shouting text, that the signature is not too long and only has one small image, to reduce page load up lag and the fact they can cause server drain, as well as provide a distraction. #Remember to consider that colour blind users might not be able to see your signature. #Use a timestamp. #Always sign your posts on talk pages and forums. Category:Jurassic World Evolution Wiki